Secrets
by imanginer8614
Summary: When one of the NIH's employees is infected a big secret is revealed
1. Default Chapter

Name: Secrets

Author: MIlover92

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Pairings: Natalie/Stephen Eva/Miles

Summary: when a mysterious disease infects one of the NIH's employees a big secret is revealed

A/N: I don't know any medical terms I made up the disease and this is set 2 years in the future

NIH HQ meeting room

Stephen: okay this is what we've got Miami, 6 victims all with the same symptoms acute sharp pain in there legs and a fever of 103.5 one victim has died cause of death fever with respitory distress

Natalie: I've never heard of a disease with this mix of symptoms

Stephen: my point exactly we may be dealing with something new

Eva: has the press found out yet

Stephen: no there trying to keep it under wraps

Miles: when do we leave?

Stephen: and hour from now go home pack meet back here

I know short but I promise to update soon next chapter what is the big secret


	2. reveal

Fanfic Secrets chapter 2

Natalie and Frank head to there different homes but Stephen stays at the NIH he keeps a bag there. Eva and Miles on the other hand wait in the parking lot for everyone else to leave.

Miles: ready to go home looks like everyone is gone

Eva: yep let's go

They climb into their jeep Miles driving Eva in the passengers seat start driving to their apartment

Eva: we have to tell them

Miles: I know but we have to find the right moment

Eva: I know

They sit quietly Eva admires the sparkle of her engagement ring through her sunglasses Miles had proposed just two weeks ago and she had gladly accepted

Miles; you like it

Eva: I love it she says as they arrive at their apartment complex they hop out and pack quickly so they can arrive back at the NIH before Natalie and Frank luckily they do

NIH

Team meets up and boards the plane on the plane

Eva: okay I've been in touch with Citrus Memorial hospital they have all the patient info well as far as their name and address

They spend the rest of the flight playing cards and going over possibly problems

Citrus Memorial Hospital

Miles, Stephen, and Natalie are seeing patients

Stephen's first patient is 22 year old Sarah Riley

Stephen: Miss Riley was there anything different about your day  
before you got ill, did you go to a new diner where the food smelled  
funny or take a shortcut through a park or alley

Sarah: no, it was just a normal day until I collapsed at my office  
I'm a secretary

Stephen: breath for me... again... breath sounds are good  
okay now I open wide so I can take your temp. to Natalie 103.5

Natalie: same here  
she is working with 16 year old Mary Winthrop

Natalie: Mary was there anything different about your day today did you eat lunch at school or go to a different bus stop

Mary: the only thing different was I ate at the cafeteria usually I bring my lunch but nothing about it was to weird but then again you can only get so normal with school food

Natalie: it can't be food poisoning the symptoms are all wrong

Mary: am I going to die

Natalie: we're doing everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen hey Miles you got anything

Miles: nothing

he is working with John Doe that is because they don't know who he is he's in a coma, arrived that way and no one seems to know him

Miles: they guy is in a coma he isn't telling us much

Stephen leaves room and meets up with Frank

Stephen: Frank check all there houses work out from there and check Mary's school test the food

Frank: on my way

Miles and Natalie go out to see Eva

Eva: luckily the press has yet to find out about this

Natalie: any luck finding out who John Doe over there is

Eva: no his fingerprints are running through the system but it takes  
time

Miles: well I hope we get a match because he's the worse of the six

Eva: I know she's says but her speech slurs

Miles: Eva are you okay

Eva faints

Natalie: Eva Stephen comes rushing over and they move her to a bed

next chapter is Eva okay? Is she sick with what they have?


	3. disease

Thanks for all the reviews! If you were wondering this is set 2  
years in the future so around season 3 and Miles and Eva have been  
together for 1 year

Stephen: (looks around) what happened

Miles: we were just talking and she fainted

Natalie: temp is 103.5 oh no could she have

Stephen: Miles stabilize her Natalie run the same tests on Eva that  
you did on the others she if her results match their pattern wait  
how could she have it

Miles: easy she caught it from the other patients

Stephen: no she never came in contact with any of the patients

Miles: what if she wasn't infected here

Stephen: okay I can see that an infected person goes to Bethesda  
comes in contact with Eva goes back to Florida and infects others in  
the process Miles do you know if Eva put out the health alert yet

Miles: she did

Stephen; okay I'm going to go update it if this possible patient  
zero infected other people there going to start dropping like flies  
over the next 48 hours after that I'll work with Frank Miles stay  
here watch Eva any moment call me

Miles: okay

2 hours later,

Eva is starting to wake up

Eva: miles miles

Miles: Eva

Eva: ow my legs hurt

Miles: I'm going to give you pain meds (he does) Eva we think you  
have it what ever they have

Miles pages Natalie and Stephen

Natalie: Eva how are you

Eva: my legs hurt but it's better

Miles: gave her ten of morphine

Natalie: that should help but it just proves what I already thought  
her test patterns identical to the others

Eva: what am I supposed to do

Natalie: for now all you have to do is rest Miles don't leave her  
side back to the lab I go

Miles: she's right rest

Eva: you're right I'm tired she yawns

Miles: your body is tired from the infection

but before he could finish she falls asleep and Miles chuckles

hope you enjoyed this chapter I promise to update soon the next  
chapter is Eva's dream this dream is about different points in her  
relationship with Miles


	4. Dreams of the past

Eva's Mind

The tug of sleep pulled as I drifted off. I hear Miles laughing in the  
background it sounds so far away even though I'm right next to him.  
If he is laughing it can't be that bad. I feel comforted, his laugh is  
comforting.

Eva yawns just one more time before she gives into the tug of sleep  
and begins to dream.

Eva's Dream

Eva: well see you at work

Miles: wait

Eva's mind Just like that he kissed me. His lips tasted of mint  
and cinnamon and felt soft yet strong in a word perfect.

Eva is outside Miles's apartment it is raining; hard Eva and Miles  
had just had a fight over love. Miles said he loved Eva but Eva was  
unsure. Miles said "you act like you do if you didn't then why did you  
stay in this relationship so long". Eva said "can't I make my own decisions".  
Now Eva softly knocks on the door.

Miles: Eva

Eva: you were right I love you to more than you will every know

Miles: I love you more than you will ever know.

Eva and Miles sit in the library at the NIH. Eva picks up a book and a  
ring falls out. She finds a note in it. It says………….

Eva I love and want to spend the rest of my life with you so will  
you marry me Miles

Eva slowly lowers the book to see Miles on one knee with the ring in  
his hand.

Eva: yes of course

Miles slips the ring on her finger and they announce that they have to  
go to the bathroom but go to the parking lot instead. Eva cries into  
Miles's shoulder. There tears of joy. Miles's kisses her forehead.

Eva had never felt happier in her life. She knew she was engaged to  
the right person.

end dream

hope you enjoyed I know a little short but I love short chaptersnext chapter is mostly Natalie Stephen


End file.
